


Woke Up

by banjokazooie



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers(?), F/M, Spicy, a shit ton of celebrity news sources, marceline is just punk and awesome ok, u can read without knowing anything about adventure time tho!, uh oh adventure time references, you argue with johnny on twitter, you wrote loser of the year and woke up ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjokazooie/pseuds/banjokazooie
Summary: You’re the lead vocalist and bass player in the Night City Mercs, a popular band with you, the Vampire Queen herself, Jackie Welles, Misty Olszewski, Panam Palmer and manager T-Bug. You have everything, and yet.. there’s an irritating guitarist from a fellow band that you just want to strangle.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Woke Up

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to proofread LMFAOO please forgive any and all errors.. please  
> johnny silverhand is so sexy. so so sexy.  
> oh yeah this is like kind of a modern au? kind of? idk

You didn’t necessarily enjoy the ‘battle of the bands’ formats, but you weren’t going to turn down an opportunity to raise money for a good cause. And for that matter, an opportunity to be as much of a dick to Johnny Silverhand as you could be.

Why was it that you despised Johnny Silverhand so much? It was an easy answer. He was the lead of a rival band.. well, you considered them a rival band, and he was an asshole. Johnny Silverhand was full of himself, up on his high horse looking down on everybody else. And maybe he was so sexy it made you mad. 

You hadn’t really had much interaction with him, but being able to throw shade on somebody like that was _thrilling_. Taking a deep breath, you walked out on stage where the rest of your bandmates were waiting for you. From the opposite side you walked out on, the man of the hour was loitering with his own bandmates. With a slight scowl, the anger burning in your veins just by seeing his face motivated you to begin singing the song perfect for this scenario.

“ _Don't you see,_

_You're exactly what I don't want to be,_

_Honestly,_

_You're a walking talking candy tragedy,_

_Can't believe,_

_That I almost thought that we were meant to be,_

_Can't believe,_

_That I almost thought you cared about me!_ ”

A song that was meant for your ex, Bubblegum, was suddenly directed toward Silverhand. Eyes narrowed, eyebrows furrowed, nostrils flared, the glare that you tossed him over your shoulder had complete loathing. Perfect timing on your hair’s part, to move out of your eyes briefly to expose your expression. However, when turned back to the crowd, there was a clear amusing smirk playing on your lips, eyes unseen.

Fingers dancing over the four strings of your beautiful cherry red bass, you turned on your heel, walking to the side of the stage where other bands would be peeking from behind the plum curtains.

“ _I'm so glad that I woke up,_

_I'm sick of living under your thumb,_

_I'm so glad that I woke up,_

_I don't really care about your stupid candy kingdom!_ ”

Doing a twirl around Jackie, he tossed a goofy grin your way. In a moment where you seemed to read each other’s minds, backs pressed up against one another- which would make for a perfect photo for the press. And at this angle, you could give Silverhand another dirty look, just to spite him. With those dumb burgundy tinted aviators and no expression playing on his lips, it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. But you knew he didn’t miss your looks.

“ _I should say_

_That you're kind of a dictator in a way,_

_You're to blame,_

_You're a constant source of misery and pain,_

_What a shame,_

_That you're so stuck-up, I know you won't change,_

_Out of frame,_

_No, I don't believe you cared about me_!”

From the back of the stage, Misty leaned closer to the mic to sing out, “ _‘Cause you left me drowning_ ,” ending the verse.

It continued. You walked around the stage and opted to ignore the eyes of the other bands on you. Following up from this intense of a performance would be a struggle for the rest of them.

Continuing to sing, you nearly chortled when you realized one of the next lines would be perfect to direct at Johnny.

“ _I don't really care about you,_

_No, I don't really care about, I don't really care about,_

_You, you-_

_You're self-obsessed and all the rest,_

_And baby I'm so over it!_ ”

With those last couple lines, you were looking him right in the eyes; or sunglasses. A smug expression was plastered onto your face, but anger- disdain- was still evident. 

Maybe what pissed you off the most was his lack of reaction. His bandmates, especially Rogue, were obviously getting a kick out of it. But alas, nothing from the usually charismatic and loud Johnny Silverhand.

“ _I'm so glad that I woke up,_

_I'm sick of living under your thumb,_

_I'm so glad that I woke up,_

_I don't really care about your stupid candy kingdom!_

_I'm so glad that I woke up,_

_I'm sick of living under your thumb,_

_I'm so glad that I woke up,_

_I don't really care about your stupid candy kingdom!_ ”

Finishing, your chest heaved. You brought up your forearm to wipe the sweat that accumulated on your forehead, watching the crowd scream and cheer. This was always a popular one, and obviously for a ‘battle of the bands’ competition you had to pull out a classic. 

Looking to the side where the curtains were now pulled open, all of the bands looked flustered except for the Samurai- as always. Though it was a battle between more than two bands, the highlight was definitely the _Night City Mercs_ and _Samurai_. After having blown a few kisses out to the crowd, you stalked off the stage, purposely shoulder checking the much taller man you’d been targeting all night. No doubt that he’d be doing the same thing, you opted to go into the band’s locker room.

-

The lovely headline of _People Magazine._

**“JOHNNY SILVERHAND AND THE VAMPIRE QUEEN TOGETHER?”**

**Published by People Magazine**

“ _The exclusive ‘Battle of the Bands’ charity event on Tuesday the 21st proved to be more than it seemed on the surface. Lead singer and bassist of the ‘Night City Mercs,’ the Vampire Queen, couldn’t keep her eyes off rocker boy Johnny Silverhand of the ‘Samurai.’ An inside source tells us that ‘there is an undeniable chemistry between them,’ hinting toward a little rendezvous between the two lead singers._ ”

And below that was a photo, clear as day where maybe, _maybe_ your expression could be taken as something other than loathing. 

Immediately scrambling to find your cellphone, you frantically opened it and tapped on T-Bug’s contact.

“T-Bug, representative for the Ni- oh, hey. What‘s going on?”

“Have you _SEEN THIS?”_ Holding the edition of _People_ in the hand that didn’t have the phone, your instincts begged you to rip it to shreds or set it on fire. But, alas, all you did was throw it down on the coffee table in front of you.

“Care to elaborate, or are your panties still in a twist?” You could hear the amusement in Bug’s tone, only making the frustration bubble in your veins. 

“How about this.. absurd article about my _‘little rendezvous’_ with Johnny Silverhand!” 

And then she burst into laughter. She burst into laughter, hysterics, you could almost hear the tears that prickled in the corner of her eyes. 

“You sound like somebody _died.”_

“Somebody _did_ die! My dignity!” After having exhaled in distress, you leaned back into the couch and tried to take a step back. “Is there anything I can do to.. change this view?”

You could hear Bug shuffle, before following up. “E News has been wanting to interview you. Talk with them, I’m sure they’d love to include whatever this is with you and Silverhand.”

-

**“THE VAMPIRE QUEEN STRIKES BACK!”**

**Published by E News**

“ _Following recent reports of a relationship between Samurai’s Johnny Silverhand and the Night City Mercs’ Vampire Queen, the latter recently spoke with our reporters on the matter._

_‘I’d never touch him with a six foot pole,’ the bassist and vocalist said. ‘The day that Johnny Silverhand does so much as to have a friendly conversation with me will be the day I’m dead.’”_

“That was a little harsh.” Jackie grimaced, grasping the magazine in his hands. “I don’t think getting on the bad side of a fellow band is a good idea, _chica.”_

“I have to agree.” Misty sat next to Jackie, tapping a foot against the ground in the recording studio that was more of a place to congregate and hang out. “They work in the same building as us, the fallout could be..”

“You guys wouldn’t get it! Panam?” You turned to the girl who hummed in response.

“If he’s gonna be a pompous bastard, let him have it.” Standing up, she leaned her elbow on your shoulder, putting her weight on you.

“Thank you!” Throwing your hands out, you looked at Jackie and Misty. “I mean, come on, what’s the worst that could happen?”

-

**“SAMURAI AND THE NIGHT CITY MERCS CONTINUE SCUFFLE!”**

**Published by TMZ**

“ _A recent interview of rockerboy Johnny Silverhand conducted by STARZ included mention of the recent comments made by the Mercs’ lead singer and bassist, the Vampire Queen._

_‘No, I could give less of a fuck about what she says. It’s always funny how the ones who couldn’t ever be with me are the loudest, y’know?’”_

**TWITTER**

@vampirequeen

“ _silverhand’s a prick come say that to my face and see what happens_ ”

@samuraisilverhand

“ _Course you’d love it if I got in your face and said that_ ”

@vampirequeen

“ _ur fucking disgusting BYE_ ”

@samuraisilverhand

“ _Lmfao she blocked me_ ”

“ _Unblocked, she just can’t stay away_ ”

@vampirequeen

“ _bitch i only unblocked to show you who’s boss why were u checking anyway huh_???”

It went on for days, maybe weeks. The back and forth between you and Silverhand- and the press _ate it up._ Every report about the music industry seemed to revolve around the tension between the two of you, accounts dedicated to the two of you together as a couple, art depicting rather graphic situations of you two. And maybe you, too, ate it up. Maybe you enjoyed the attention from him. _Maybe._

And little did you know, the final battle was about to commence.

-

It was weird to walk into the studio and see everyone there. Bug, Jackie, Misty and Panam all gathered together and spoke in hushed voices. When you opened the door, they all immediately ceased any talk and turned your way.

“Uh, hey.” You offered an awkward chuckle, uncomfortably rubbing the back of your neck. “Something.. something the matter?”

“We have a _great_ surprise for you. A follow up battle of the bands, just for us and _Samurai._ Your boyfriend Johnny Silverhand wanted to talk to you about it.” She held out her cellphone, his contact already prepared for you to dial.

Letting out an adamant groan, you yanked it out of her hand and aggressively pressed the call button. Almost immediately he picked up.

“H-“

“ _Here are the terms,”_ he cut you off, that gravelly voice ringing out. “ _Fans decide who wins, if we win, you admit you never had a chance with me. You win, I admit you could have me any fuckin’ day of the week. Deal, princess?_ ”

The hype of another battle to prove yourself superior made you ignore his little nickname, and with an ear splitting grin, you blurted “Deal!” 

And with that, you hung up and tossed Bug her phone. “Alright, fools. No standing around. We have work to do.”

-

You weren’t even involved in any aspect of the planning, only told the venue; some tacky bar that you’d never even heard enough. No advertisement, no publicity. Just a surprise for the patrons that night.

And when that night came, somehow you were.. nervous. Why? Why be nervous? Your ego could be flattened? Yeah. That sounds about right for a rocker. 

Taking a deep breath, you mentally prepared yourself for the night ahead before walking out from behind the curtains to be met with a decent crowd, the Samurai right in front.

“ _There's a lot of talk about me,_

_People lining up to meet me,_

_I'm on the verge of celebrity,_

_So whatcha think about that_?”

This song was much more energetic and pertaining toward the band’s taste than _Woke Up_ was. It was up in the top three, and something that would certainly be an easy win.

“ _I've got friends in high places,_

_Louis Vuitton suitcases,_

_Look at all the pretty faces,_

_So whatcha think about that-_

_So why do I feel like it's all just a show?_

_You make me want to shut it all down,_

_Throw it away,_

_Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you!_

_What's the point in being on top,_

_All the money in the world,_

_If I can't blow it all on you_?”

As you sang, you watched out of the corner of your eye Johnny, who was right in your line of sight. An idea quickly popped into your mind.

You’re a performer, give them a performance, right?

Walking to the front of the stage, you crouched down and got on one knee, getting to be face to face with Johnny.

“ _So send the cars back,_

_Put the house on the market,_

_And my big dreams too,_

_Cause it's all so clear,_

_Now without you here,_

_I'm the loser of the year!_ ”

Leaning in to be incredibly close to him; you could feel his body heat radiating off him, he wasn’t making any effort to move away; you acted like you were going to kiss him before pulling his sunglasses off his face and putting them on. Before he could react, you sauntered back to where you were before.

You continued to sing and put your all into the performance and not acknowledge Johnny before you reached a point in the song that would be _perfect_ to fuel the flame.

Gesturing for him to come onto the stage, he briefly disappeared from the crowd to reappear from behind the curtains, walking on the stage as if he owned it; and this time he held his guitar, somehow strumming along. _Maybe he knew the song._ Stepping close to him once again, your chests were inches apart. Once again, the warmth of his body fanned over you.

“ _I can try real hard,_

_I can try to pretend,_

_But all these dreams make any sense,_

_Without you-_

_But that just ain't true._

_I thought these things will make me forget,_

_About you and me,_

_But you're stuck in my head!_

_I'm a loser,_

_if I lose him-_ “

That was not the lyric. That was not you trying to appeal to the audience or paparazzi. That was very much a slip of the tongue as you looked Johnny in the eye. If the crowd or band members noticed, they didn’t react.

“ _You make me want to shut it all down_

_Throw it away_

_Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you!_

_What's the point in being on top_

_All the money in the world_

_If I can't blow it all on you?_ ”

It was the performance, right? The performance was the reason you felt like you were out of your body as you moved just slightly closer to him. And it was the reason your heart was beating so erratically, about ready to pounce outside of your body.

“ _So send the cars back,_

_Put the house on the market,_

_And my big dreams too,_

_Cause it's all so clear,_

_Now without you here,_

_I'm the loser of the year!_ ”

The overcrowded bar erupted in cheers as you finished, all too close to Johnny. Blushing frantically, you only offered a little wave before storming off-stage.

\- 

“You won,” Johnny came up from behind you, nearly scaring the shit out of you. Raising an eyebrow, you leaned up against one of the walls in the dingy hallway. 

The lighting was poor; all of the lights (which were few, anyway,) were flickering and very clearly burnt out. The minimal light somehow gave him an ethereal look; a few strands of hair fell into his face. He was so gorgeous, you couldn’t help but bring your hand up to brush the strands out of his face and tuck them behind his ear.

He seemed to be chasing your touch, head following as you pulled your hand away. Were you mistaking his actions? Or, were you sleeping?

“‘spose I gotta tell the press that you could fuck me any day of the week.” His already deep voice seemed to drop even more as he spoke quietly, nearly muttering. 

“They knew it anyway,” you breathed out, watching as he put an arm above your head, inching closer. “I mean, we’re the most attractive leads in a band at the moment- or, maybe ever.”

His lips twitched up just a bit. You’d have to be looking really close to see that he got amusement out of that comment, the breathy chuckle that came out of him easy to miss. And he leaned closer, the tip of your noses almost touching. You swore his lips were getting closer..

“I need these back.” And his hand suddenly became a barrier, coming up to pull his sunglasses off your face. “You’re lucky you’re cute in my stuff, princess. Otherwise I would’ve taken ‘em back a while ago.” 

It was difficult to know who was the first one that lunged in at the other, but in a split second your lips were mashed together, his strong arms wrapped around you and holding you up against the wall. With his hands gripping the underside of your thighs, both thumbs gently skimming over the jeans blocking him from touching your bare skin. That was probably the only gentle part of the situation.

The way he nipped at your bottom lip and moved his lips against your own was entrancing. You could’ve spent the whole night there, just caught in the spider’s web. He probably could’ve, too. But the sound of a _click!_ interrupted the kiss, and both of you turned your head to see a paparazzi holding up a camera.

**“BATTLE OF THE BANDS ENDS WITH A BANG!”**

**Published by TMZ**

_“Everyone’s favorite story to follow as of recently was the relationship of Johnny Silverhand and the Vampire Queen. Both of their respective bands participated in a surprise battle of the bands at Paddy’s Pub where the lead vocalists were caught locking lips after the show! Will we see a change of tone in their tweets, or maybe that was a one-and-done? All we know for sure is that what was supposed to be the end was only the beginning._

_Below, pictured Johnny Silverhand and the Vampire Queen kissing backstage._ ”


End file.
